


Una suerte de cita

by Stiby



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiby/pseuds/Stiby
Summary: One-shot ligeramente AU.Qrow nunca ha sido muy afortunado en la vida, pero a veces las cosas buenas simplemente ocurren. Y se llaman Clover.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Una suerte de cita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EsEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsEvans/gifts), [Blue_Kamille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kamille/gifts).



> Es mi primer fanfic por aquí, y el primero de la serie de animación RWBY, aunque anteriormente he hecho muchos más de otras sagas (principalmente HP). Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestras opiniones.
> 
> Prometo volver pronto e ir trayendo poco a poco mis otros fanfics desde Slasheaven.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> Advertencia de que no tengo first, por lo que es posible que no vaya al día con la serie cuando leáis esto. Tenedlo en cuenta a la hora de comentar. (El último capítulo que he visto es el T7E6)

  
—Ey, tío Qrow, ¿va todo bien ahí dentro?

El ímpetu de la primera parte de la frase intenta ocultar la preocupación subyacente de la pregunta. No está muy bien, a decir verdad, pero se fuerza a responder lo contrario.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —responde Ruby—. Vamos a ir a desayunar fuera, ¿te esperamos?

—No, aún tardaré un rato.

Hay un pequeño silencio y por un momento parece que su sobrina va a insistir, pero finalmente sus pasos se alejan del cuarto de baño, hacia la salida.

—¡Vale! —grita desde allí— ¡Avísanos si necesitas cualquier cosa!

Poco después oye la puerta cerrarse y una extraña y angustiosa calma rodea el recinto de la base que hace las veces de hogar durante esos días. Necesita un par de cosas, sí. Dormir no estaría mal, para empezar, o en su defecto un buen vaso de Whisky.

Una lástima que ninguna de las dos esté muy accesible en esos momentos.

Exhala un suspiro que intenta sin éxito espantar sus pensamientos, mientras se peina el pelo con la mano en un movimiento inconsciente. Después termina de vestirse y observa su reflejo durante unos instantes, en el espejo medio empañado. Niega con la cabeza y desvía la mirada.

Al salir del baño secándose el pelo con la toalla, casi se da de bruces con un sonriente Clover que le esperaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

—Tienes una cara horrible —le dice el militar, a modo de saludo.

—Supongo que es la mía.

—Supones mal. —Siempre de buen humor, le guiña un ojo antes de ponerse algo más serio y bajar la voz—. ¿Una mala noche?

—O una docena.

Ve la duda aparecer en el rostro de Clover tras su última respuesta y alza una ceja para instarle a hablar, arrepintiéndose por momentos de haber sido tan directo.

—Tengo el día libre. Venía a invitarte a salir.

El primer instinto de Qrow es sentir cierta innecesaria envidia al recordar su licencia de armas temporalmente en suspensión, pero después asimila el resto de la frase.

—¿A salir? —pregunta, confundido—. Como… ¿una cita?

—A salir como… al parque de atracciones de Mantle. —Ambos se dan cuenta de que evita responder—. Tengo dos entradas.

Hay un segundo de silencio y después el cazador sonríe un poco ante lo inesperado del destino. Es su primera sonrisa sincera del día.

—No me apetece mucho —confiesa, con honestidad—. Tampoco es que sea un súper planazo —añade, aguantando la risa.

Clover alza una ceja y asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Me da igual. —Qrow abre la boca para protestar, pero no logra interrumpir su ensayado discurso—. No puedes seguir aquí encerrado pensando en cosas en las que no deberías pensar, ¿sabes? Aunque si lo prefieres puedes ir al centro comercial con las chicas. Weiss comentó algo sobre ir a patinar sobre hielo.

A su pesar, Qrow pone los ojos en blanco y se encoje de hombros, gratamente sorprendido por la insistencia. Le da vergüenza reconocerlo, pero ha desarrollado una especie de pavor a salir solo por la calle. En el programa de desintoxicación dicen que es normal experimentar cierta inseguridad y dependencia, al principio; pero él no está acostumbrado a necesitar a nadie y le resulta molesto. Le hace sentir demasiado vulnerable.

—Paso del centro comercial —dice, sin más. Y recibe a cambio media sonrisa.

El parque de atracciones de Mantle no es ninguna maravilla de la innovación ni una gran obra de ingeniería. Se trata de un pequeño recinto sin pretensiones, pensado para albergar al mismo tiempo a familias numerosas con sus bebés comedores de lápices de colores y a grupos de adolescentes en fase rebelde que salen por primera vez sin sus padres. O eso es lo que creía cierto experimentado cazador, sin haberlo pisado una vez en su vida. Ahora supone que debe añadir a la ecuación unas pocas parejas de adultos gastando horas de su escaso tiempo libre en pasear entre gritos de euforia, música enlatada e hilos flotantes de pegajoso algodón de azúcar. Compartiendo, mano a mano, una bolsa gigante de palomitas saladas. O lo que sea.

—No debí dejarme convencer. Mira que pasarnos el día haciendo colas interminables… ¿esta es tu idea de diversión?

—No —responde el de los Ace Ops, sonriendo con seguridad—. Aunque no te negaré que me he divertido. Pero confieso que tenía en mente ir al puesto de tiro.

No le ha dicho nada, pero está impresionado. No esperaba que Qrow estuviese de tan buen ánimo; lo está llevando bastante bien. Han entrado a la casa del terror, montado en la montaña rusa e incluso probado —una vez y no más— la atracción de agua. Tras varias miradas furtivas que espera no hayan sido detectadas, puede afirmar que tiene bastante mejor aspecto que por la mañana.

—¿Al puesto de tiro? —protesta el cazador, medio en broma medio en serio. No es tan idiota como para pensar que la puntería pueda tener algo que ver con los premios obtenidos en una tómbola de feria, pero también siente pequeñas cosquillas en el estómago al pensar en hacer algo tan tonto como eso—. ¡Tú lo que quieres es desplumarme! Creo que lo mejor que he ganado en una cosa de esas fue un cheque sin fondos, una vez.

Clover no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¡Mierda! Me has pillado. ¡Quien pierda invita a una cena! —Lanza la apuesta al aire y le coge del brazo con seguridad para acabar con los restos de su reticencia.

Qrow se queda tan bloqueado por el inesperado contacto que se deja arrastrar dócilmente hacia una derrota asegurada. Mientras Clover paga por unos cuantos perdigones y le entrega su arma de juguete, él repasa su pasado de forma metódica. Por más que lo intenta, no es capaz de recordar a nadie que haya bromeado con él sobre la suerte de forma tan descarada; sin ápice de culpabilidad. Descubre, sorprendido, que le resulta reconfortante.

—Si quieres que cenemos juntos, puedes sugerirlo sin tapujos —se queja, fingiendo ajustar el visor de la escopeta para ocultar una sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿crees que no lo estaba haciendo?

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar al final! ¿Qué os ha parecido? 
> 
> Hubo una escena en el volumen siete (la del camión) que me dejó con ganas de explorar más la relación de estos dos y sobre todo las bromas en torno a la suerte. ¡Ya era hora de que se desestigmatizase un poco la semblance de Qrow!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras impresiones en los comentarios.
> 
> ¡Millones de gracias!


End file.
